


香癮

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 他的alpha是什麼味道？他們彼此之間也不能清楚說明，李建熙說搞不好只是金建學健身完沖澡留下的沐浴乳和止汗劑味道，李抒澔說這本來就不能和任何一種物品的氣味畫上等號，那些混合在傳訊分子裡的芳香化合物，分子結構隨機排列湊合出一種埋藏在腺體中的獨特氣味，至多以某些可以明狀的近似物品用來形容——所以，還是不一樣，也許類似，卻遠不及他的特別。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 18





	香癮

**Author's Note:**

> doon/abo/pwp

「你挑的這個味道好熟悉，好像在誰身上聞過。」

孫東明拉過胞弟剛剛試香的手，蹙著眉試圖回想。是嗎？孫東柱不動聲色地收回手，搓了搓那塊吸了香水的皮肉，香氣染了一點在指尖，「不過香氣也就那幾種感覺，可能你聞過類似的吧。」  
孫東明聳聳肩，或許是吧。其實也不是非常在意。

他們在路上分別，孫東明下午還要練團便往公司去，而孫東柱今天整天沒有行程，就回到了宿舍。休假日的宿舍難得空無一人，孫東柱關上房門，把剛買來的香水打開來噴在枕頭棉被上，專櫃小姐說這款香氣比較淡，很快消散，那麼暫時地讓它充盈室內應該也不成問題。他們現在以年齡為界分配房間，要是讓呂煥雄聞到肯定又要嘲笑他。

白麝香做為基調的香水，其他味道他也沒辦法很明確地指出來，可能有一些雪松、蒼蘭和佛手柑，清爽而不膩人的迷人的氣味，孫東柱只覺得像極了金建學的味道。

他的alpha是什麼味道？他們彼此之間也沒有辦法清楚說明，李建熙說搞不好只是金建學健身完沖澡留下的沐浴乳和止汗劑味道，李抒澔說這本來就不能和任何一種物品的氣味畫上等號，那些混合在傳訊分子裡的芳香化合物，分子結構隨機排列湊合出一種埋藏在腺體中的獨特氣味，至多以某些可以名狀的近似物品用來形容——所以，還是不一樣，也許類似，卻遠不及他的特別。

香氣沾染在棉被上，蓋住了半張臉，只要呼吸就能夠接觸那個氣味，他被厚重的棉被悶得出了點汗，結果自己的味道也散出來了，孫東柱腦袋熱得昏昏沉沉，只覺得非常喜歡。被類似於喜歡的人的味道緊緊包裹著，好像被擁抱一樣，但是越是淺嚐越無法輒止——他突然很想念金建學。  
說是想念好像有點彆扭，事實上，只要他一則訊息、一通電話，就可以隨時聯絡到金建學，或許再過幾個小時或是下一個瞬間他就會出現，他總是要回宿舍的。就是因為朝夕相處，所以思念的情緒好像變得特別珍貴，在這個時候因為看不見、碰不到，於是在心裡腦海裡反覆描繪他的模樣，愛意爛熟成甜美甘醇。

他把手往下摸，果不其然一片濕熱，腦裡的金建學還揮之不去，便順水推舟打開自己的雙腿，撫弄著前端也探入後穴，兩指、三指，想像金建學如何擁抱他、愛他，卻和替代品的香水一樣，飢渴更甚。

——「東柱呀，你一個人嗎？」低沉渾厚的聲音在門外響起，孫東柱清醒了一半，抽了紙巾擦手，但還是渾身綿軟，只拉高了點聲量應聲。他不知道自己散發出來的腺體氣味已經蔓到門外了，金建學打開弟弟房間的門，看見小孩臉漲成了熟果一樣的紅色，反手上了門鎖走到床邊，「發情期嗎？可是本來不是這幾天吧？」

「不知道。」孫東柱張開雙手，對方自然地將小孩接在懷裡，不只看起來，是整個人都燙，要不是空氣中忽略不了的腺體氣味，感覺更像生病發燒。

是得吃藥吧？金建學坐在床沿哄著小孩，他卻搖搖頭，捧著哥哥的臉吻上去，溫熱的軟舌貪婪地汲取，再被金建學反客為主，很快就喘不過氣，動情的呻吟從齒縫滲出來，甜膩誘人情不自禁，和熱糖漿一樣把理智都給融化掉了。孫東柱藏在被窩中的腿抬起來用膝蓋頂了頂，用近乎氣音的聲量說，要這個。

※

剛剛是自己在做嗎？金建學掀開被單，白皙的雙腿觸目可及，併腿間一片潮濕。孫東柱毫不避諱地點點頭，想著哥做的。作為替代品的棉被被淘汰丟在一旁，孫東柱被金建學抱在懷裡安穩地窩著，嘴巴像口腔期不滿足的幼兒東啃西咬，他喜歡金建學受痛磨出的嘶聲和輕柔勸導的聲音，也喜歡他因為他而愉悅地洩漏出的聲音，金建學的低喘過於性感，含糊在嘴邊嚙咬他的耳根，配合手上的動作讓他渾身軟成一攤水，撫過每一吋肌膚酥麻顫抖。那個他所著迷吸引的氣味此時無孔不入，與他的相互交纏密合，近在咫尺而過於濃厚的時候，孫東柱覺得自己光是呼吸就能達到高潮。那樣就夠了嗎？金建學探在他後穴的手指磨著軟熱的甬道，肉壁隨著身體主人的緊張和渴求收縮著糾纏入侵的指節。不夠、當然不夠——可以再近一點嗎？

僅是零距離是遠遠不足的，得深入得鑲嵌在一起，扣緊了不要分開，靈魂和肉體都是。細長的腿被分開並進入，隨即就纏上了金建學的腰，金建學抱著他的腰和臀頂撞，快感總是讓人忍不住想併攏雙腿，於是靠得更近了；金建學舔弄著眼前的白胸，兩點因著充血顏色更加明顯，敏感地立起來正好適合含在嘴裡，緋紅柔嫩，如待採擷的果實，吮得緊了，還能引出小孩舒快的聲音，帶著水氣的眼睛瞇起來掉出晶瑩的淚，有些掛在長睫楚楚可憐，卻讓人更想將之抖落，整個人是從水裡撈起來的樣子，等待拆吞入腹。他本來就是碎的，被金建學的操幹撞得散了，又被他的臂膀擁抱、揉合在一起，是他擺弄揉捏出來的形狀。

金建學把他翻了個身從背後進入，每次頂弄都把他往前推，然後再捨不得似地撈回來，他的身體他的影子覆蓋著他，呼吸吐息掃過後頸發燙著的腺體部位，年長的哥哥好似虔誠地貼著唇親吻著，唇瓣在那層薄薄的皮肉上描摹話語，那些爛俗的愛和喜歡，卻字字句句深烙在孫東柱的腦海，燙得不得了，喃喃回應著叫著他的名字，蒸騰浪潮迎來高點，那雙大掌接住了他的一切，按在腰上又往下流淌匯流，奶與蜜的起源。

他在他高潮的時候咬上那脆弱軟嫩的腺體，汗水呀腺體呀和精液的氣味混雜在一起，實在是分不清細，也不願劃明。

孫東柱彎下腰含住了哥哥的勃發，做為未成結的替代，肉刃突兀地在小小的臉蛋向外頂出形狀，往深了壓迫喉頭，有點窒息的感覺，難受得壓出淚花，眨著眼的樣子十分可憐，但他也沒什麼不能接受的。金建學的手揉在他的髮間，安撫的熟悉的氣味擁抱著他，然後釋放——他也無條件接住了他，一絲也捨不得放過。

※

金建學還是給孫東柱餵了抑制劑，兩個人抱在一起睡了一下午，才懶懶散散地拖著濕黏的身體去洗澡。到飯點的時候孫東明傳訊息問他要不要一起吃晚餐，雖然很累但也很餓，他自己按摩了一下肩膀和腿肉，還是去了。

孫東明一見到面就朝他皺眉，「你是噴今天早上買的那個香水嗎……好像又不太一樣，那個味道沒這麼重吧？」  
孫東柱嗅了嗅自己，也許是已經習慣了沒特別注意，還是回答：「可能噴太多了吧。」

fin.


End file.
